


Watch the queen(s) conquer.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: Fluctuat Nec Mergitur [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, Gen, Haruno Sakura-centric, Hatake Kakashi is a Bad Teacher, Sexism, Stephanie Brown centric, Stephanie Brown does not have time for bullshit and sexism, Strong Haruno Sakura, he doesn’t mean to be and never wanted to be one but he is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Here’s the thing: Steph would rather have a kid learn to murder people and one day get out like her best friend had rather than just be murdered by some other ninja. If you’re going to make children into child soldiers the least they could do was make them well prepared child soldiers and the academy wasn’t do that especially to the civilians kids and Naruto but Steph wasn’t worried about the blonde kid dying (and Iruka could hug Naruto when Steph couldn’t) since he was protagonist who had guess what? Plot Armor! Plot armor that was in the form of some nine tailed fox thingy and being the son of the deceased military leader of the village. Plus Steph had heard something about him being partially god and there being aliens? ...Yeah she didn’t know that much about this anime. She had her nose stuck in Harry Potter at the time probably. That or too busy spoiling her dad’s crimes.So the day that Steph realized Sakura could see her (and shouldn’t this kid be more freaked out at hearing somebody that no one else could hear and see?) was the day Steph took the pink haired youngling to be her own.





	Watch the queen(s) conquer.

Here’s the thing: ninja were not as a cool as Steph once believed they were when she was a kid. (Same could be said about Batman even though she had demanded to be his Robin and had came back to Gotham - to the batfamily- like the bad penny she was.) Which to be fair wasn’t exactly recent news considering the League of Assassins but even fictional ninjas weren’t that cool. Expect they weren’t so fictional now. Gotta love the infinite universes where Naruto wasn’t some famous anime Steph vaguely knew about but actually was real - was happening - in some universe, Steph landed herself in. 

Look Steph wasn’t here to condemn children learning to kill people. Cass was still suffering from being raised that way because dads suck no matter their background whether it be a compulsive criminal father who left clues at crime scenes until he was cured of that instead of his villainy after being released from Arkham, an assassin who never spoke to his daughter, nor taught her to read and write, but had taken time to brutally train her to read body language and murder people, and, last but not least, Bruce. Steph wasn’t going down that road for the sake of her blood pressure but Bruce. He deserved a honorable mention even if Steph didn’t go into details why he was on the list. 

Okay, she had gone off on a dog trail. Here’s the thing: Steph would rather have a kid learn to murder people and one day get out like her best friend had rather than just be murdered by some other ninja. If you’re going to make children into child soldiers the least they could do was make them well prepared child soldiers and the academy wasn’t do that especially to the civilians kids and Naruto but Steph wasn’t worried about the blonde kid dying (and Iruka could hug Naruto when Steph couldn’t) since he was protagonist who had guess what? Plot Armor! Plot armor that was in the form of some nine tailed fox thingy and being the son of the deceased military leader of the village. Plus Steph had heard something about him being partially god and there being aliens? ...Yeah she didn’t know that much about this anime. She had her nose stuck in Harry Potter at the time probably. That or too busy spoiling her dad’s crimes. 

So the day that Steph realized Sakura could see her (and shouldn’t this kid be more freaked out at hearing somebody that no one else could hear and see?) was the day Steph took the pink haired youngling to be her own. She didn’t feel that bad about it because her originally first Jedi Master - sorry, jonin - was pretty bad at the whole teaching thing. Worse so when it was Sakura. So yeah, finders keepers losers weepers mister I read porn in public and got lost on the path of life to cope.

**Author's Note:**

> Hardest thing about writing this fic was that I happen to have a crush on both characters and it was hard deciding which queen should have pov when I finally realized I could switch povs if I made this more than just an oneshot. 
> 
> I did an oneshot (for now) a few days back of Sasuke meeting Jason and Cass and I ended debating should I do a drabble where Steph meets Naruto or should she meet Sakura? I choose Sakura because both had shitty male teachers, both learned from a doctor, both suffered from sexist writers, were treated like shit from their teams, and just generally deserved better.


End file.
